Once Upon a Time Again
by Embracing Fire
Summary: As the MK start to loose their memories, the hidden part of the legend is revealed. Now, Cephiro is merging (in a sense) with Earth's memories. MK couples involved.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I am a new author, so don't flame me too much. This is the first fanfic I've written…I think. Well, it's definitely the first I put up for public display. This whole fanfiction.net thing is really confusing to me. The formatting is probably all wrong…sorry. I hope it starts clicking soon. Reviews are always welcome! Advice is very much needed cause I'm sure you people don't want to read junk or have me posting if it's not good. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Will Love Find a Way?  
  
"Please! Ferio…don't forget…." Fuu bolted up from her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks mixed with the now falling tears in her eyes. It had been two years since Hikaru abolished the pillar system, and there had been no more summoning for the three Magic Knights. There were faint remnants of the land of Cephiro seen only when all three go to Tokyo Tower. Ring! She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi…Hikaru-san." Said Fuu almost sadly  
  
"…Fuu-chan sorry to wake you up. I know it's late…"  
  
"No buts, don't forget how many times I've called you so late at night."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"No, more like a nightmare. This time…I dreamt that soon all the memories of Cephiro would vanish! Clef was there, and he told me that we won't remember anything!" Hikaru's voice was about to crack, Fuu could tell. But at the moment…all she could hear was silence on the other line. She decided to let Hikaru calm down before saying anything. She wouldn't be able to comfort her when she herself felt so much grief. But…she decided that she still needed to make things clear.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
"But why? Clef! How could you do this? It isn't fair! Please…"  
  
"Hikaru…my dear pillar who saved this world. I love you and Fuu so very deeply. I miss you both so very much…especially…"  
  
"UMI! How are you going to tell this to her? How do you think she would feel?" The tears poured down uncontrollably. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you before, but it is part of the legend. When the Magic Knights are summoned, and the Mashins have been released, Cephiro's crisis will disappear. However, after the work is done, all memories should have been erased because Cephiro does not exist in your world, and neither does yours in mine. My theory is that you three have such strong willed hearts that the memories had to slowly disappear. After all, Cephiro is the land where the will determines everything. Tell me Hikaru, when and how did we meet?" asked Clef softly.  
  
"We met when………." Hikaru was shocked, she could not remember.  
  
"And so, I plan to erase your memories all together so you will not be confused. I will try my very best to do so…but I guarantee you will have lingering thoughts, because your wills are strong. I will not be able to take them all away. No doubt most of them." He hung his head low. "It's better, I will erase Cephiro's memories too. This way…no body will be hurt. All your memories will be altered, nothing will be the way it use to be, not that anyone would notice."  
  
"Lantis…Eagle. But Cle…"  
  
"I'm sorry…Hikaru. I'm only telling you because as the pillar, you deserve to know. Because of this pain, I'm also making sure that Cephiro's memories will become reality in your world. I can't explain now, but I could only let destiny lead its path. You may tell the others, ok Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru?"  
  
"End"  
  
"Hikaru? Miss Hikaru?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Huh? OH! I'm sorry Fuu…I was just thinking about my dream." Then, the fire knight explained the whole thing to the wind knight.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it's just a dream?" said Fuu trying to convince herself.  
  
"My dreams…they've always been…"  
  
"DON'T!" Fuu gasped immediately. "I'm sorry I…just…"  
  
"It's okay Fuu-chan." Said Hikaru, thinking twice about telling her.  
  
"I just think we need to hope for the best and not think about other things. Plus, it might just be some silly dream." Fuu laughed nervously.  
  
"Good night F…Click" Hikaru sighed and hung up the phone. I will not tell Umi, I can't bare for her to be so sad like Fuu, thought Hikaru. Hikaru got under her covers and brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. She huddled there, and slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Fuu just lay in bed, not sure what to do. What had possessed me to act so rudely towards Miss Hikaru? Thought Fuu. No matter how she tried to deny it, she knew Miss Hikaru was right. The dream she had lead up to it perfectly well. Her eyes started to water, as she thought of the dream, half sleeping.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
"Ferio? Is it really you?" Fuu ran up and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Of course silly, I just couldn't bare not seeing you one last time." She let go suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said nervously, looking into his sad but beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"I love you." He said almost regretfully. A playful blush started creeping up.  
  
"I love you too, Ferio."  
  
"So much…and I don't want to forget you, ever." He said bringing her back into his arms.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Fuu.  
  
"I can't remember you, I can't remember your last name. What do you control…fire, water, or wind? Did…we…ever get married? All I can remember is that I love you and I know I should know but…" He started to vanish and Fuu went into a panic.  
  
"FERIO! Don't leave me…please! Ferio…don't forget…"  
  
"End"  
  
And Fuu with tears in her eyes fell asleep.  
  
Wind blew around her, twisting and turning like a mad tornado. Yet they brought her up and down, rocking her like a baby so very gently. The wind played with her hair and danced with her.  
  
"Huh?" Fuu woke up from the musical sound of her alarm clock. That was rather weird, thought Fuu. She got up and went to attend to her daily morning routines on every school day. Along with her sister, they finally started to walk to school.  
  
As Hikaru was walking to school, she thought over what happened. That was the weirdest dream I ever had. I never dreamt about fire before. Such beautiful fire in several colors, my dreams are usually materialistic, thought Hikaru. She was in such a pensive a mood that she didn't ever realize…  
  
"Oof! Ouch!" That really hurt. WATCH WHERE YOUR GO'IN!!!" said a lady.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry. I really didn't mean to bump into you!" replied Hikaru.  
  
"G, um…yeah. I really wasn't that mad. I was kinda in a bad mood. Sorry too I guess." Said the beautiful blue haired lady. "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, High School, and a sophomore."  
  
"I'm Hikaru Shidou, in High School, and also a sophomore."  
  
"WHAT??? You're the same age as me??? No way! I wouldn't have guessed you're a day older then 11?"  
  
Just them Hikaru clung to her head as voices suddenly roamed her mind. "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki…Umi Ryuuzaki…what…you mean you're the same age as us? I wouldn't…"  
  
"Uh Hikaru? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh…I'm fine…" replied Hikaru a bit sheepish as she was jolted from her sudden train of thoughts.  
  
"Ya know, there's nothing more unreliable then when a person like you says your ok." Umi gasped. She felt…that someone else was talking for her…like this has all happened before.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be late for school. I gotta go." Said Hikaru a bit shaken.  
  
"Hey! Wanna meet me hear for some ice cream after school?" asked Umi. "It's kinda a sorry for yelling at you for something partially my fault." A quick excuse she made up covering for the fact she felt a need to talk to her again.  
  
"Sure! Ja!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ya know, you are a lot prettier without your glasses."  
  
"Fuu? Fuu? FUU-CHAN!" yelled Kuu.  
  
"Yy-ess?" stuttered Fuu.  
  
"Sigh you usually try so hard to not let mom and dad worry. Are you sure your okay?" asked Kuu worriedly. "Do you have…"  
  
"Someone to talk to? Its easier if your not…alone…right?" finished Fuu.  
  
"How did you know? Have I ever said that to you before?" asked Kuu quizzically.  
  
"No…yes…I…don't know." Said Fuu. "Kuu…have you ever told me how pretty I am without my glasses?" asked Fuu.  
  
"Uh…I always think your pretty, silly." Replied Kuu happily.  
  
"Thanks Kuu…well…here's my stop. Bye!" said Fuu. And with that, she sauntered towards her locker. 


	2. Just a Fairytale

Author's Note: I am a new author, so don't flame me too much. Reviews are always welcome! Advice is very much needed…and thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just a Fairytale  
  
With a piece of a paper in her hand she looked quizzically up at the dirtied shelves. The sight of all that dust and cobwebs made her feel uneasy and almost disgusted. She then stood on her tiptoes, attempting to grab what she was here for. Finally, she had found it. She grabbed the book from the beat up shelves and read the barely legible title.  
  
"Lizards of ano…word?" she said…not exactly sure since the writing was an old bookman style. She blew the dust off the book to reveal it's true title.  
  
"Legends of Another World." She sighed in relief and nodded her head as if in recognition. She, maybe a little too happily ran out of that old shabby corner. She then entered into a place of light, quite with whispers going around. She went straight to the front desk, not really caring about all the "looks" the guys gave her. She gave the book to the young lady and waited patiently.  
  
"Well nice to see you once again Fuu! You never fail to visit the library every month, or even week." The lady said, cheerfully and a bit sarcastic while scanning the book over a laser censor.  
  
"Yes well…most of the time, the books are due…so I have to come here. Though, I really do love this place. But I agree with you Miss Farhen." Replied Fuu with her trademark smile. She was then handed the book by Miss Kuu.  
  
"Okay dear, the book is due back September 30th. Okay?"  
  
"Goodbye!" said Fuu as she walked out the automatic doors of the Toshiden Library. With a wide grin on her elegant and beautiful face, she raced down the streets, hugging her book. She skidded to a halt as she drew close to a café. It was well over 12:00 on a Tuesday, and hungry couldn't describe what she was feeling. So she went into the café and decided to both fill her stomach and erase her curiosity of the book. She sat down in a booth as a lady came over to her, pencil and paper in hand.  
  
After she ordered her food, she opened the now not so dusty book. On the outside, the book was barely holding on and just plain old and beat up. She was rather surprised as she opened the book to find beautiful gold letters in cursive. She knew this book. There were probably only a few in all of Japan now. Her mother read it to her when she was a little girl. She wanted to read it by herself for the Literature project. It was a simple yet percentage worthy assignment due in a good two months. She traced the beautiful gold and sparkly letterings with her finger, and then flipped a couple pages, then stopped. This particular page had an elegant painting on it. It was a picture of the prince that was described in the book. She looked at the picture as memories of the book flooded back. She remembered the book was about a handsome prince. As a young boy, he had lost his memories and did not know who he himself was. He was raised as an orphan in an orphanage for as long as he could remember. But soon he ran away, tired of not knowing who he was, and was in search for his identity. He learned how to survive, and picked up great swordsmanship on the way. As a young teenager of fourteen, he met a young and beautiful girl. It was love at first sight. The boy having nothing to do, stocked her, and followed her every chance he had. Of course, he had to leave her later on, and forced her to promise to wait for him forever. The times away from his beloved were long…to be exact, he was now eighteen. When he wondered off to another area, many recognized him as a prince, which he just laughed off and said he didn't really quite know who he was himself. But a patrol guard, and a close friend of the queen of this land, insisted him to go straight to the queen. Turns out, the queen was his older sister and that he is the prince of this land. There was a big explanation for why he never knew until now, but Fuu couldn't really remember. But naturally, he returned for the young girl he had fallen in love with and asked for her hand in marriage. Of course, her answer was a yes and they once again, like every fairy tale, lived happily ever after. Fuu remembered the major reason why she liked this romantic story ever since she was a child. It was because the girl the prince had fallen in love with, fit her description nicely. Short blond hair with wide emerald eyes was the description. She sighed a long sigh, thinking about what it would be like to fall in love. She shook her head abruptly to get the thought out. She then flipped back to the first page and started reading. Why waist this time? It's not every day that the school lets you have the day off just because later on, you got to go sign up for a tournament, representing your school. She knew she had to head back soon later, to get her belongings she had left on purpose at school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She tried hard…she really did. She did everything in her power to. She attempted to pay attention in class. Its not like Umi Ryuuzaki is one to give up so easily, but she really had enough. She tried once again…but luck just wasn't on her side today. With that one last lingering thought, she slowly drifted off to sle… "RING!" ~Save by the bell~ thought Umi as she bolted out of the history classroom. She covered her mouth and yawned once again. Heading to the lockers, she groaned at the thought of what the next class was. ~Literature, oh joy…Miss Cal said something about a project too~ thought Umi. While passing the halls, she received several stares from the boys and a few jealous and admirable glances from the girls. ~Yep, it's great to be popular, rich, and beautifu~, thought Umi happily. She finally reached her locker and took out her hairbrush and started combing her long and beautiful blue hair. She then got out her Lit book and replaced it with the History stuff. She also took out her progress report and stuck her tongue out at it. It's not that she didn't like school; she just didn't feel so up to it today. She could barely wait for Fencing and Baking class to come. Meeting up with a couple of friends, they walked to class and took their rightful seats. Everyone started talking in his or her own little friend groups until a young, beautiful pink haired, and dark skinned lady walked in.  
  
"Hello class. I must say I am terribly sorry for being late but I was a bit wrapped up talking to my boyfriend." She said in a very casual way. All the girls snickered, but the boys looked…well…a little hurt. "Like I said yesterday, we are going to have our first project. But, I decided that it was a little much, counting the fact that we aren't too far into the school year. So, being the beautiful and kind teacher I am, I will have you write an essay instead. By the way, I will be in the studio waiting for registrations from those who have been chosen. Please kindly tell all your friends that they will be having a sub." With the speech done, she started on the scenario. "Okay…a very long time ago, there was beautiful young maiden. She was actually quite bossy, but had a good heart. During a fieldtrip with her school to the mountains, she got lost and ended up on a cliff. It started raining heavy, and the next thing she knew, she was falling. When she awoke she looked around her surroundings. She was greeted by a young lady who apparently had saved her from getting any sickness, or even eaten by an animal. Now lots of things happen…blah blah blah…and she met this guy that's the woman's son. He brought a friend and it's the women's nephew. She sprained her ankle, so she had to stay. She fell in love with the son, but the nephew fell in love with her. She is unsure about the son's feelings, and hasn't got a clue about the other. Now that I'm done with my long explanation, you can right it on the guy's point of view if you are a guy. You pick, you can even do the mother. I don't care. Okay? Due in three weeks. Oh yeah, and present as the person, like a dramatic monologue." She then took one big breath and sat down. "The whole story is on this sheet of paper." She said while handing the papers to the boy in the first row. "You guys have a few minutes to start and brainstorm." With that she…um…well…left the room. Then, everyone started to talk.  
  
"OMIGHOSH! This is such a big essay. Sounds kinda fun though!" said Tatra while giggling.  
  
"Shut up Tatra…you are such a dork. I am so not related to you." Said Tatra's twin Tarta.  
  
"Oh my! Now watch your accent Tarta!"  
  
"OOO SHUT UP!"  
  
"Hey you guys, it'll be okay. Chill!" Said Umi smiling at her two good friends. With that, she sat and pondered. She wondered what it would be like to be that girl. She imagined the beautiful maiden with long…blue…hair…crystal…blue…eyes. She smiled at that thought.  
  
"So…Umi! What do you think it would be like…ya know, like that girl?" Asked Tatra.  
  
"Yeah! It would be so cool to have two guys hangin on ya! How would you feel?"  
  
Umi's thoughts were jolted away.  
  
"Huh? I wouldn't…have…a…clue." She said as a wide grin settled on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking out the window, she sighed. With this beautiful weather, and a great start of the school year, everything was perfect. Perhaps too perfect for a little nightmare to ruin the day, but it did. ~What is so interesting about the window?~ Thought the girl annoyingly. Why am I in such a…?~ She attempted to answer the question, but instead just stared at the birds outside. She sighed once again. She was even about to fall asleep when…  
  
"MISS HIKARU SHIDOU!" yelled the history sensei.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hai sensei!" answered the girl carefully.  
  
"I must say I am terribly disappointed in you. I won't lie, you are a great student in this school, but you seem to be always dazing off these past few weeks! Now please answer the question." Replied the sensei.  
  
"Hai! Yeah…um…well…ya know…kinda like…am I right?" asked Hikaru. KONG! She was responded with the whole class with their butts on the floor instead of their seats. She looked up at the board sheepishly.  
  
"SHIDOU-SAN!" yelled the sensei.  
  
"AH!! Gomen ne…demo…what was the question again?" Her good friend leaned over towards her seat and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Thanks Zazu," said Hikaru with a grin.  
  
"No prob." Answered Zazu with an even wider grin.  
  
"Clears throat Are you ready to answer the question now?" asked the sensei one last time.  
  
"Hai! Okay, the main subject we are talking about is the monarchy. If we were to compare it with the Republic, it is naturally different. Not only is the monarchy a birth thing, but giving full power to one indivual is dangerous and hurtful to the country and the leader." Hikaru finished.  
  
"Very good! Anyways, your assignment will be a little creative. This idea came from your drama teacher Miss Emeraude. I have consulted with her; this will be a double grade. Anyways, you will be making a new kind of 'government'. Now, one chosen individual is to rule a land. This individual is qualified and able to do so under one condition. This individual must think about the country, the people, and the protection of the country. In other words, if this…um…leader thinks about him or herself, the country will crumble. Reflect on this and write a paper on it, then, as a presentation, you will be acting it out. That is, I mean, that you will need to act like you are talking to yourself, you being that particular leader. Come up with a way to name this system and ext. Okay…for the presentation, ask your drama teacher. You guys are dismissed." Said the teacher right when the bell rang. All the students scurried out as fast as they could, but not 'everyone' got out in time. "Miss Shidou, may I have a word with you?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Hai!" she replied while turning to Zazu. "I'll meet ya at my locker." Said Hikaru  
  
"Now…what was I going to say? Oh yes, I have been noticing that you are tripping up a little, especially in my class. Now tell me why you never turn in homework anymore?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Well, Mr. Zagato…I…um…" she took a breath and attempted once again. "You see, I…" ~Forget lying!~ Thought Hikaru. "Mr. Zagato, I have been very worried. As you know, I am a very new student here and to the city of Tokyo. I only have a few friends, and I'm just not trying my hardest. Plus, my father left a few days ago, and the hurt isn't going away. My oldest brother who takes care of the dojo isn't feeling well, and so I have to take care of Kendo lessons. Mother is becoming a real…well…yeah. Hikari has been missing for two days now and no reports on him have been made. I've been having irritating dreams about things I can't remember. And…well…I'm being transferred away from this school to the other one your parents own Mr. Zagato. So as you may have guessed, school isn't exactly a big priority for the time being." She finished and sighed.  
  
"I understand, but it's not like I don't know this. My family has been close friends with yours. So you're transferring to Rayearth? Yes, that is the other school our family owns. It's also right next to Celes, Windam, and Autozam High. We five schools are in great competition when the time comes. I'm not surprised you are being transferred there. I might go myself. I understand your situation and will see to it that you have less homework." Finished the sensei with a slight smirk.  
  
"Really? Thank you!" she jumped up and hugged the teacher, receiving a laugh and a hug back.  
  
"Get outta here Karu!" said the sensei. And with a wink, Hikaru was off. But Hikaru was still thinking as she walked towards her locker. Thinking about the project in general. She started to muse…~how sad, a leader that can never think about her own life. If so, the country will crumble. Who insures the leader's happiness? What would you call someone who supports a whole country? Mm…a pillar! A pillar supports great buildings…but they always need help. When it comes to family, friends, and the one you love…what will happen then? Will the 'pillar' not be able to fall in love? What a tragedy. Someone should definitely abolish it…the next leader to be exact. Qualifications? Capabilities in running a country…what do you need? A strong heart, that's for sure. Yeah…and for sure, if it happened to me…I would be worried about the ones I love. My first act would be to abolish it. The right of the place belongs to no individual. No one should count on that. It belongs…to the people who truly love the country.~  
  
"Hikaru!" yelled Zazu, which jolted her out of her musing.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Hikaru said, realizing for the first time that she was at her locker.  
  
"Let's go grab some food. I'm starving!"  
  
"Sorry I can't. I need to go to Rayearth and talk to the principle there. Hey Zazu, aren't you going to Autozam High? I thought you had the highest GPA and so they transferred you so you could compete with the other four schools there. I mean, here, Cephiro High is pretty good, one of the best like the others, but I guess the others are better."  
  
"Yep and Yeah." Zazu looked at Hikaru's sad eyes. "So…what were you thinking about? Why so pensive?" asked Zazu.  
  
"Oh…just wondering what it would be like to…"  
  
"Have all the power to control a country, but not be able to think about your own happiness?" answered Zazu.  
  
"You can say that again…" replied Hikaru with a slight grin. 


	3. Forget All Reason, Give in to Your Heart

Author's Note: I am a new author, so don't flame me too much. Reviews are always welcome! Advice is very much needed…and thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Forget All Reason, Give In To Your Heart  
  
"Okay class, that's about it. I don't think I missed anything. Oh yes! We have a new student; please welcome him when you all have time. I believe his name is Tyler Maxwell. Okay, dismissed." Said the teacher. The students on cue, bolted out the door a.s.a.p. While everyone was heading for the lunch line, Fuu who just came back from her snack decided to greet the new student. She saw a major crowd of people formed in a circle. A friend of hers came.  
  
"Hey Fuu! Did you see the new sophomore? OOH!" she squealed in delight. "One TOTAL HUNK!" "Those gorgeous golden eyes…and that tousled green hair!!!"  
  
"Uh…okay." Replied Fuu with a confused yet still polite voice. Then slowly, the crowd started walking away one by one. Fuu finally was able to make her way towards the new student. His back was turned to her at first.  
  
"Hello." She said very politely. The teenager turned around quickly and his expressionless face broke into a huge lopsided grin.  
  
"Hi!" he said winking at her.  
  
"My name is Fuu Hououji. Nice to meet you." She said politely and gave a quick bow.  
  
"Fuu Hououji? Unusual name. Doesn't it mean…wind?"  
  
"Yes…it does."  
  
"I am Tyler Maxwell." He said. Fuu didn't understand. But there was something familiar about this good-looking green haired youth. Her brain searched almost desperately for an answer. She suddenly pictured a boy like him, except with unusual clothes and some scars.  
  
"Fe…" started Fuu unsure.  
  
"Fe? Are you okay Fuu? Fuu?"  
  
"Fe…ri…o?" she said. "Ferio!" she said once again with much more confidence.  
  
"Huh?" at the moment…Tyler Maxwell was trying to keep that sincere smile, but somehow a familiar feeling was boiling inside of him, the way she called his name. ~Why is my heart beating so fast?~ Thought Tyler. "D…do I know you? I mean, have we met before?" asked Tyler unsure of what else to say.  
  
"I…don't know…um…maybe?" said Fuu also very confused and annoyed.  
  
"Hey…can I…walk you to lunch?"  
  
"Sure…" replied Fuu blushing a bit. That was the start of a beautiful relationship…or maybe…the continuation of a beautiful relationship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~"I wanna do some good this time. I want to look back and have no regrets! And this time, it's gonna be from my own will."~  
  
"Are you sure about this, Hikaru Shidou? This is a big job on top of your own dojo." Said the teacher, as Hikaru once again was so rudely jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Of course it is! I want to do some good this time! I want to fight for our Kendo team because of my own will and not something forceful. And, I wanna look back at this and have no regrets of turning it down or accepting it." She finished paraphrasing sentences that automatically popped up in her mind.  
  
"That was quiet a speech." Chuckled the teacher. "Oh, alright. You show them all you've got Miss. Shidou. Welcome to Rayearth."  
  
"Thank you." Replied Hikaru with a small smile plastered on her face. She turned and was about to leave the room when the principle called for her again.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru?" said the principle suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now that your going to represent this school as the leader of the Kendo team, it is in you best interest to meet new people. You should head to the studio across the street from this school and sign up, and meet some boys." Said the teacher playfully. "You can go and show them your moves!" She joked having that be double meaning. But all Hikaru could say was…  
  
"The moves?"  
  
Umi yawned once again. So the assignment was entertaining, but school was still school. It's a good thing it just now ended. She was allowed to have the rest of the day off. ~And that's thanks to my brilliant fencing skills!~ She looked at her watch and ran out of the school, heading towards the studio. She quickly spotted Miss Cal.  
  
"Hey!" said Umi energetically.  
  
"Why hello yourself." Miss Cal said with a yawn. "You're a little early dear, but I'll sign you up anyway. I know the info so why don't you do me a favor…hm?"  
  
"Sure…I don't see why not."  
  
"Great! Please go to the ice cream parlor and meet my little brother. I totally forgot I had to do this. He has short brown hair and pretty green eyes that's usually covered by those bangs of his. Be a dear and go tell him I can't make it." Said Miss. Cal.  
  
"Alright…why not? Bye." And with a wave she was gone without hearing Miss. Cal's thank you. She ran towards the parlor snickering at the thought of this guy, and if he talks all weird like her Lit. Teacher. When she walked into the parlor, she saw a man dressed in Cephiro High's senior uniform. He was exactly like how Miss Cal had described him with big bangs covering half his face. Umi walked towards him and giggled a bit until he raised his head to meet her gaze. His green eyes pierced through Umi's sapphire ones. She gasped seeing his pretty eyes.  
  
"Uh…Miss?" asked the guy uncertainly  
  
"Oh…um…my name is Umi Ryuuzaki and your sister told me she couldn't make it." Said Umi choking the words out. She waited for a reply, but all the guy can do was stare and memorize Umi's face. He finally spoke.  
  
"I-I-I-I… see. I'm sorry she had to trouble you over this trivial thing." He bit the words out slowly.  
  
"No trouble at all."  
  
"I'm Scott. Scott Cal. W-Would…you like to stay? My treat." He said shyly.  
  
"Sure Ascot…I would love to stay! I have to meet someone here later on anyways." Umi replied not realizing what she said.  
  
"Ascot? That seems so familiar…" He went into to pensive mode.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that what I called you?" she said nervously.  
  
"Y-Yeah, but it's all right. N-No problem. That's a really k-kewl name lol." ~That was soooo lame~ thought Scott.  
  
"Okay then." And with both of them smiling, Umi pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ascot.  
  
Tyler found Fuu to be quite the lady. Polite, soft spoken, sweet, and…~let's not forget beautiful. Wow, what a girl!~ They were at lunch and chatting about whatever came to mind. In simpler words, they hit it off extremely well. Most girls and guys passing by glared at the couple with envious looks.  
  
"So, you have an older sister huh? K…uu Hououji…right?" said Tyler looking pensive…for once.  
  
"Yes, that's her. Fer…I mean Tyler-san." She blushed at her constant slip.  
  
"Hey, you can call me Ferio. It's no problem, I kinda like that name for some reason." He ended with a low chuckle. In turn, Fuu just blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Okay then, Ferio, what about your family?" asked Fuu almost shyly.  
  
"Well, I was actually adopted." 'Ferio' said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said feeling a bit guilty now. Ferio sensing her distress decided to change the subject. For some reason, he hated seeing her sad. It felt like an angel was crying, and that's exactly what Ferio thought. ~My angel. Whoa! Slow down there…MY angel?~ Their conversation came to an end as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Fuu! How about you and me go to the ice cream parlor near that studio after school? I'll meet ya at the front gate…k? We'll stop by the studio after since you told me you needed to sign up, so do I anyway." Ferio said, deciding to take the chance.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Replied Fuu with a small smile and a pretty horizon of red across her face.  
  
While most young ladies are still in school listening to lectures during school, one young eleven year old look alike bounded happily towards the studio to sign up and get 'acquainted'. There she will meet with her rivals and possibly make some new friends. She will also be meeting her 'friend' Umi at the ice cream parlor next door right after. Everything is going to be perfect. As the studio came into view, she grinned and started taking longer strides to get there faster. She finally saw a line of girls and a line of guys separated, waiting to register from the inside of the glass doors. She walked up the tiny flight of stairs. She felt a fresh breath of air condition render the heat she felt outside, and play with her long braid. She attentively stood in line, anxious eyes roaming around to see all her will-be competitors. She almost couldn't contain herself from bouncing up and down and greeting everyone. As she looked around, her eyes set on someone who just walked in, also sizing everyone up. His gaze soon rested on her and they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity when…  
  
"Miss?" asked an uncertain voice from her side.  
  
"Huh?" was all Hikaru could say as her attention was now drawn to the young lady with a heavy accent. She hadn't even realized that she was now in the front of the line.  
  
"Come on little missy! I don't got all day, please stand aside." Said the beautiful young lady with pink hair, dressed in a skimpy out fit.  
  
"Oh, um…I'm actually in the competition too!" replied Hikaru looking a bit sheepish. "My name is Hikaru Shidou, I'm going to transfer into Rayearth High and am representing it in this tournament against Celes, Windom, Autozam, and Cephiro High. I know my name is not on the list for Rayearth yet cause it isn't official, but I already talked to Sierra-san about this." She quickly finished and took a couple short breaths.  
  
"Giggle my, my, my, and here I thought you were just some martial artist's little sister. Alright missy, so what tournament?"  
  
"What do you mean?" answered Hikaru with question marks around her head.  
  
"Well, it's either kendo, fencing, archery, gymnastics, other forms of actual martial arts, or other misc. stuff. Which one ya doin' missy?"  
  
"Kendo. I had no idea they were going to do everything in one day. Oh, and I'm a sophomore." She was slightly embarrassed, knowing everyone thought she was a kid.  
  
"Oh don't take what I said personally Hun! Your cute the way you are." She said with a wink and a sly grin. All Hikaru could do was flush. "Well your all signed up. Be here Saturday and bring all you need to practice in. Bring, not wear."  
  
"T-thanks." A flushed Hikaru quickly turned and stepped out of line. She lifted her eyes and met that other guy's gaze once again. Crimson met amber. She felt her heart beet twice as fast as normal. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear her heart beat. The man had a similar reaction. He just simply gazed into her crimson eyes and felt his heart shatter. For some reason he could not place, he felt as if his heart would break. ~This girl, her eyes seem to penetrate my soul. Why does my heart hurt like this?~  
  
Hikaru didn't know what she was feeling, not once has she ever recalled feeling this way. ~This man…his eyes are so lonely, so sad.~ The magic was interrupted when someone put a hand on the man's shoulder. Hikaru looked away and hurried to greet others.  
  
"Cam, you okay?" asked a deep almost emotionless voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Said 'Cam' as he turned his face to see his best friend since High School.  
  
"So, what brings you here Lance?" asked 'Cam' quickly.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to…"  
  
"Hey you two!" came a sudden voice. "Don't just stand around, are you boys going to register?" Said the blond haired man with a slight smirk.  
  
"Why if it isn't our favorite PE teacher, Mr. Lafarga!" said 'Cam' while making his voice dripping with sarcasm but surprisingly polite as well.  
  
"I don't got all day. Get your butts here now!" yelled Lafarga-san sternly. The two guys looked uncertain as they marched towards the desk where there used to be a line of guys.  
  
"Cameron Vision, Autozam High, Senior, Kendo." Before the teacher could say anything, he was quickly silenced by,  
  
"Lancer Sol, and everything else the same."  
  
"Good, I went and figured but I guess you just had to waste my time as usually huh? I assume you know the schedule. Now get." And they did. Lancer didn't want to have anything else to do with these "looser" rivals as he puts it and was about to go until Cameron thought other wise. He quickly convinced him to be polite.  
  
"Oh come on. We should meet people who we are going to be training with and seeing for a while for the next month. Just 'pretend' to enjoy it…k?" Cameron was hoping to get his friend's stoic figure to loosen up a bit. He had to think fast before his friend could ditch him and the rest of these 'could-be' friends. "Plus! I saw this r e a l l y cute girl signing up, and I wanna go find her." Lancer's posture was starting to relax and his demure attitude starting to slightly quiver, but Cameron knew it was going to take more then that to stop his friend from leaving. He forced his brain to work double time. "Don't you have a 'date' with Mera today?" Lancer suddenly flinched. ~Check and… "This will be a great excuse for not showing up, since we both know she is crazy and you have zero to negative one interest in her." Lancer smirked and nodded a bit at his friend and gazed sidelong to Cameron that clearly read, 'okay, you win'. Checkmate,~ thought Cameron with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
"A table for two?" asked a sweet girl with an accent.  
  
"Yep, that'll do." Said Ferio  
  
"Please follow me." Ferio shyly grabbed Fuu's hand and led her to the table, following the hostess. Ferio and Fuu sat down and thanked the nice lady while she gave them menus and left. Fuu scanned her surrounding while Ferio looked intently at the menu.  
  
"I've never been here even though it's the only place people can find students from Rayearth, Celes, Windom, Cephiro High, and Autozam High actually interact with each other in some way other then competition." Said Fuu admirably as she drank in the place, seeing many people in different uniforms. Ferio looked up from his menu.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"I always thought it was just an ice cream parlor, but not a café too."  
  
"Go figure since it's called the Mokona Ice Cream Parlor. By the way, did you know I use to go to Cephiro High?"  
  
"Huh? Really? I had no idea Ferio." Replied Fuu finally looking at Ferio. She flashed him one of her sweet trademark smiles that always cast a spell on Ferio. ~Dang, what is this girl doing to me. This is crazy, I'm feeling things people who JUST MET aren't suppose to feel! I-'m…in lo…~ "Ferio?"  
  
"Y-yes?" he stuttered being caught off guard.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking me here. It's a beautiful place and…thanks." She said with a loss of words.  
  
"Yeah…beautiful." He answered gazing at Fuu while she absently studied the architecture of the place. He caught a nice profile; the side of Fuu's lovely face. She turned her head, 'feeling' Ferio's eyes on her. She blushed heavily when he chuckled.  
  
"Is there s-something on my face?" she asked a bit hastily.  
  
"Chuckle actually, yes." And gaining courage, he reached across the table and lightly took Fuu's glasses off. "Ya know, you're a lot prettier without your glasses." That being the only line that stuck out at him. Fuu gave him her little trademark gasp.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said with a blush creeping up. She smiled.  
  
"Anyway…so like I'm like…totally like…" and as usual Cameron was talking to some girl with a nice figure and no brain. It's not like he wanted to start a conversation with her, but it seems like the female population wouldn't stop gaining up on him. Most girls who approached Lancer received 'the death glare' and quickly turned around or averted back to Cameron. Cam quickly cut the 'nice' lady off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I uh…got to go…bye!" and with that, Cameron pulled Lancer away along with him. "Sigh G, now how many girls like that have we talked to?" asked Cameron uncertainly, but most likely disgusted. Lancer just looked at him lamely, and decided against his will to say, 'I told you so'.  
  
"YOU…"corrected Lancer. "Talked to 12 girls so far and they ALL acted like that." Was all Lancer could say calmly through gritted teeth. Okay, not so calmly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what? At least I held a conversation." Said Cameron while Lancer grimaced.  
  
"Like, Hardly, like." Replied Lancer in a not so serious voice, attempting to mock that young ditz. All Cameron could do was stare and laugh while Lancer crossed his arms and turned, his back facing him.  
  
"Okokokok, let's try to talk to the m…"  
  
"Hi!" came a cheerful and a distinctly feminine voice. All Lancer could think of was…~I swear Cam, you are such a girl magnet. Might as well just post up a sign saying, 'Single and looking'.~  
  
"Oh hey!" Lancer hearing how incredibly cheerful Cameron sounded was now a bit confused. His voice sure didn't sound like he wanted to leave this newfound girl anytime soon. He decided to turn around and see who just won his best friend's interest. He was surprised to see a beautiful girl with scarlet hair and eyes. They locked eyes, and crimson met violet. Separate thoughts roamed their minds.  
  
~Such pretty eyes, the color of…Cephiro's skies?~  
  
~Eyes of someone with a heart stronger than anyone else.~  
  
"Uh…" Cameron rudely interrupted them.  
  
"Oh! My name is Hikaru Shidou, please to meet you…both." She added on a second thought.  
  
"Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Eagle Vision of Autozam, commander of this fine vessel, the NSX." And right after he said it, he knew that it was the right thing to say despite not having a clue. He ran a hand nervously through his platinum hair.  
  
"E-excuse me." Hikaru didn't want to admit it, but somehow he knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Cam, your hopeless. Lancer Sol. Nice to meet you." He said. He in turn also ran a hand through his raven hair.  
  
"N-nice… to meet you." Replied Hikaru flashing a warm smile to both of them. ~Kawaii…~thought both men.  
  
"Okay lol let me try again. My name is Cameron Vision. The honor is all mine." He said smiling also. "So, let's get some info from you, beautiful." Hikaru's face was about the color of her hair after he pulled one of those very old pick up lines.  
  
"Uh…I'm a sophomore from Rayearth. I will be in Kendo." She finished slightly returning to a normal color while gaining composure. Cameron smiled even wider if it were possible.  
  
"Well, what do you know? I'm doing Kendo too. I'm a senior, from Autozam High like him." Said Cameron pointing to the place where his best friend used to stand. "Uh…"  
  
"Isn't that him?" asked Hikaru politely pointing behind Cameron. He quickly turned to find his friend being glomped by the one and only…  
  
"Mera! Please…get off." Said Lancer  
  
"Oh Lancy! Your soooo mean. You were suppose to take me out today, but you didn't show up. Sniff I went looking everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you! Then someone told me you were here and so I came…and here you are! Oh Lancy let's get out of here!" the sight was really quite funny. Cameron cleared his throat and Lancer with Mera hugging him turned towards the other two.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your, ahem private time. Anyways…Hikaru, meet Mera Pri. Captain of our cheerleading basketball team. Mera, this is Hikaru Shidou; sophomore, Rayearth." The girl finally ditatched herself from Lancer and walked haughtily towards Hikaru, long light blue tresses swaying back and forth. She glared at Hikaru.  
  
"By the way, I happen to be Lancy's girlfriend. So don't you dare put the moves on my Lancy!" Mera yelled.  
  
"The moves?" Hikaru asked and Lancer could have sworn he saw little cat ears popping up.  
  
"While I'm usually easy going, but I'm pretty competitive when it comes to rivals in romance. So don't expect me to go easy on you." She said pointing a finger at the utterly confused girl.  
  
"Mera, I am not your boyfriend." Lancer attempted.  
  
"Yes you are! You saved my life and my daddy says I should date you and marry you when we get older!" she bounced up and down happily. She quickly turned back to Hikaru, fire in her eyes. Cameron could only sweatdrop.  
  
"L-look Mera, we just met her." Cameron's words didn't even reach the anger-crazed girl.  
  
"As you can see my Lancy is oh so very handsome. And he's also MINE!" screamed Mera. Lancer gave Cameron a look telling him to do something since Hikaru just kind of stood there. He quickly got in front of Hikaru, almost in a protective manner.  
  
"Mera! Calm down. Don't you get it? She's N O T Lance's girlfriend." Said Cameron trying to calm her.  
  
"YOU DARN RIGHT SHE ISN'T, CAUSE HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mera, silencing the whole studio. Everyone just stared, but a death glare from Lancer got everyone back to doing what he or she was doing. At this, Hikaru let out a small giggle from behind Cameron. "Oh, please tell me, what is soooooo funny?" hissed Mera.  
  
"I just thought that Lantis always had a way with people, ya know, the commanding type. But he could never control you Primera. I just thought it was cute." Then Hikaru gasped realizing what she just said. It also silenced Mera quite well.  
  
"I-I think so too." Mera finally said breaking the silence in the group.  
  
"Excuse me…" and with that, Hikaru left quickly, followed by Cameron.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Cameron with gentleness.  
  
"No…I'm not okay. I think I'm going crazy." Hikaru shivered, loosing all traces of how those lines had popped up.  
  
"Your not crazy Karu. Uh…is it okay if I call you that? Heck, let's make it official. If I could, I would like to be friends with you, a stranger I set eyes on when I first walked in to this place." Cameron said to the girl with her face in her hands. "I'll let you rest k? I'm gonna go get those two, be right back." He was about to rush back when two little hands grasped his arms.  
  
"Eagle?" They were both surprised, hearing what came out of Hikaru's mouth, but even more so when Cameron instinctively turned towards her. She smiled, making him catch his breath. "Only if I get to call you Eagle." She shyly said.  
  
"Then Eagle, will be my name for now on, my lady." He said with a wink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ferio and Fuu walked out of the parlor hand in hand. Fuu had put her glasses in her bag and they were heading towards the studio right next door. When they were close to the sliding doors, they saw a funny sight. A tall handsome man with a serious face walked out with a jumpy cute girl dangling all over him, and continuously laughing. Ferio lightly squeezed her hand and she averted her gaze to him, and saw him trying to contain his laughter. Fuu just smiled and squeezed back. The couple past and right when Ferio and Fuu were about to go through the sliding doors, another couple walked out and they went their separate ways at the exact same time. All of a sudden Fuu felt a terrible emptiness stab through her almost painfully. She gasped out loud and quickly glanced to her right and emerald met ruby without stopping. Then the sliding doors closed, separating them from destiny.  
  
"Fuu? Fuu?" asked Ferio hastily.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay." Said Ferio as he cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I…I don't know." ~Why am I crying?~  
  
"Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"I-I-I-I…" Fuu tried to say but only ended up gasping for breath as the tears kept coming. Continuous sobs racked her body needing her to painfully gasp for breath. Ferio quickly led her farther away from the sliding door and let her stand near the corner. He had no clue what to do, so he let instinct take over. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her arms responding, wrapping them around his waist. He just stood there and let her cry into his shoulder as he tried to play out the events of what just happened. Try as he may, but the only thing he could think of was the precious bundle he was holding in his arms.  
  
She ignored the pain she felt when she walked past the sliding glass door of the studio. ~That girl with emerald eyes and that sad look she gave me…it was like she was apologizing.~ Her thoughts ended when that stab of emptiness became worse. Her steps faltered and she almost fell.  
  
"Whoa! Karu?" 'Eagle' wanted to press on, but he couldn't see her face because it was facing towards the ground and her hair was like a mini- curtain. He quickly led her towards a near by wall. He had both arms supporting her on the ground, while he was kneeling. "Karu?" he asked again uncertain. He was about to help her stand up when her hands fell from his hands and onto the ground. Then he noticed how the ground was marked with little splash marks. He heard and agonizing gasp from her. "Oh…Karu…" he said, sympathetically. ~Watching her like this is killing me…~he thought. He then heard her take a long shaky breath, trying to control herself. "No, that's not going to work. Let it out Karu…you'll feel better." He said while embracing her. He slowly sat on a bench with her next to him and his hands on her shoulders. He caressed her cheek and lifted her chin up to see her pretty crimson eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She attempted to explain.  
  
"Gasp I-I'm…" the tears kept coming and wouldn't stop.  
  
"No…it's okay. People always have feelings they can't control." He said taking her into his arms. All she could do was keep crying. Her hands on his chest and sobs were racking her small frame as Eagle put his arms around her protectively.  
  
In a distance, a certain mage looked on. Tears of pain trickled down his cheek, betraying his emotionless face. ~Please be well. Forget your childish worries Ascot. Forget your pride Lantis. Forget your past fate Eagle. Forget reality my Prince. Forget all reason Magic Knights. Give in to your heart…~ 


End file.
